


Lucky Charm

by fallenAngel161



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Action, Backstory, Car Chases, Cussing, Multi, Music, Rating May Change, baby is too good for this world, may add ships later, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenAngel161/pseuds/fallenAngel161
Summary: "You've been my driver for every job since we met."A story of the jobs Baby drove for and the people he met along the way. He's living a life of car chases, music, and coffee.





	1. Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I have tragically only seen this movie once so I watched the six minute opening clip a million times and it inspired this. 
> 
> The song playing during the car chase is Ain't Seen Nothing Yet by Bachman-Turner Overdrive.

“His name is Baby? Like an infant?”

The girl next to him speaks up, “Your name is Hammer. Like the tool.”

The man in question, a large man with long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, takes a second to look offended. Then, a smile slides over his face. “And what should I call you?”

The girl turns her head revealing a single freckle standing out on the dark skin on her left cheek. “Freckle.”

They shake each other’s hands. “It’s cute,” Hammer says.

“I know.” Freckle walks to the other side of the table and sits.

Baby has not moved during the entire interaction, but rather sat silently and stoically as soft music flowed through his earbuds. Behind his sunglasses he sees Hammer eying Freckle and Freckle gives him a wink. “Who are we waiting on?” Freckle asks.

As if on cue, the elevator door opens with a ding. Baby hears footsteps behind him, and both Freckle and Hammer’s eyes widen a bit.

“Damn,” Hammer whispers.

“You might want to look away. Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself,” A woman’s voice carries through the room and lands gracefully upon their ears. The woman sits down next to Freckle and introduces herself as Angel. She is beautiful. Her hair effortlessly frames her face and her brown skin is without flaw. Her warm brown eyes glide over them and land on Baby. Leaning forward, she extends her hand. “I’m Angel. What’s your name?”

Before Baby can say anything, Hammer speaks, “That’s Baby.” Angel turns to look at him and Hammer flashes her a cocky smile, “My name is Hammer.”

Angel sits back, “Hmmm, I don’t remember asking.”

Freckle chokes on a laugh and even Baby’s stone face falters while Hammer’s face turns red and he crosses his arms.

“What are you doing in the crime business, Angel?” Freckle asks.

“Why do you ask?”

“You’re too pretty, ever consider being a model?”

Angel laughs, “Oh, I’m charmed, but I have my reasons.” Before anyone can ask her anything else, she turns to Baby. “What are you listening to, Baby?”

Three pairs of eyes turn to him. Anxiously, Baby fiddles with the Ipod in his hands. “Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons…. Can’t Take My Eyes Off You.”

“I’ve never heard it,” Angel says.

“Yeah, Baby, sing it for us,” Hammer suggests.

“Uhh…” Baby glances between them, uncertain of how to respond. But his is saved when Doc enters the room and loudly announces that it’s time to talk about the plan. Dressed in a nice black suit, he strolls over to the board and begins to draw on it.

“Later,” Angel whispers to Baby.

Baby gazes up at the crudely drawn map on the board as Doc begins to talk. The music reaches the chorus and he taps his fingers on the table to the beat. Indistinctly, Angel asks a question and as Doc turns to answer he looks at Baby. “Hey, Baby.”

Baby looks up and removes one earbud.

“You should pay attention,” Doc says. Four pairs of eyes are on him.

“I was,” he responds quietly. Doc stares at him. Baby removes his sunglasses; feeling like he was in school and the teacher had caught him talking in class. He takes a breath, “You were saying that the target is Fidelity Bank at 9AM sharp. The switch car is in a parking garage 7 miles away and you want me to get a car that can handle the sharp corners of the surrounding area and blend in with morning traffic. And you were about to answer Angel’s question about what mask they should get.”  

After a few seconds of silence Hammer says, “Damn, Doc, he’s got you there.”

Doc nods, “Alright then…” he turns to Angel, “To answer your question…”

Baby puts his earbud in, leans back, and places the sunglasses back on his face.  

* * *

 

He’s sitting in a black Subaru, the air conditioning blasting. Hammer’s in the seat next to him and Freckle and Angel are sitting in the back. Across the street is the bank. All four of them gaze over at it.

“Hey, Baby, you gonna miss us while we’re gone?” Angel asks.

Freckle laughs, “Maybe you ought to stay and keep him company.”

Angel smiles, “But then who would keep you company, Freckle?”

“Can ya’ll stop flirting? Let’s go!” Hammer gets out of the car. The three of them walk across the street. As they pull the Tragedy/Comedy masks over their faces, Baby presses play on the Ipod.

As the music begins, his colleagues enter the doors of the bank.

Baby taps his hands against the wheel of the car. The trio wastes no time in threatening the employees.

_I met a devil woman_

_She took my heart away_

_She said, I’ve had it comin’ to me_

_But I wanted it that way_

Baby plays air guitar, then flips the sun visor down and back up in time with music.  A gunshot fires inside the bank.

_I think that any love is good lovin’_

As the verse continues, Baby puts a hand to his chin as if he was thinking hard and mouths the words.

_So I took what I could get_

He swings his head, his short hair bouncing with excitement.

_She looked at me with big brown eyes and said_

_You ain’t seen nothing yet_

As the guitar hit the power chords in the song, Baby could see the three of them heading towards the exit so he gunned the engine just as the second power chord rings out. The doors of the bank burst open and the car purrs. Adrenaline rushes through his veins. _Baby, you just ain’t seen nothing yet_. Hammer, Freckle, and Angel quickly jump in the car, each carrying a duffle bag and a gun. _Here’s something that you’re never gonna forget._ With the words of the chorus blaring in his ears, Baby puts the car in drive and it shoots forward. He turns the wheel quickly; the car squeals as it takes a sudden turn to the right. The car picks up speed quickly reaching over 70mph on a 45mph road. He swerves effortlessly around cars as the songs plays an instrumental break.

_And now I’m feeling better_

_Cause I found out for sure_

_She took me to her doctor_

_And he told me of a cure_

An unmarked police car turns on its siren behind them and began to chase. Up ahead a few police cars were forming a road block.

_He said that any love is good love_

_So I took what I could get_

Before the road block there was a break in the medium between the roads for cars that wanted to turn left into a shopping center.

_Yes, I took what I could get_

_And then she looked at me with those big brown eyes and said_

Going nearly 75mph, the car’s wheels send smoke in the air as it drifts up to the break and then lurches forward, narrowly missing a car as it shoots across the road and into the shopping center.  

_You ain’t seen nothing yet._

_Baby you just ain’t seen nothing yet_

A couple people jump out of the way as the car rushes through a parking lot outside of a giant Macys. A van begins to back out in front of them.

“Oh, shit,” Hammer says.

_Here’s something, here’s something_

_That you’re never gonna forget_

Baby turns the wheel and the car jumps onto the sidewalk. With two of the four wheels on the sidewalk, the car lurches forward again until it passes the van, then he puts all four wheels back on the road. In the distance, sirens wail. The shopping mall is a large parking lot surrounding a collection of stores all right next to one another. Baby drives the car around until they are on the opposite side of the Macys before reentering the road.

As the song returns to the instrumental break, Baby slows the car so it blends in with traffic. They turn left at the light, but Baby can see a police car up ahead in a side street, waiting to merge. At this point, Baby is sure that the car’s license plate and description has been relayed over the radio. It’s too late to change to the outer lane to try to hide from it, so Baby decides to make a decision. With the chorus urging him, Baby turns the car directly onto the street the police car is already waiting on. It’s a narrow street, too small to make a U-turn and the road they turned off of was too crowed for the cop to pull onto it and make a U-turn form there. This left the police car with nothing to do but turn on its siren as they roar past.

Freckle laughs and sticks her tongue out at the car as the pass. Baby guns the engine and looks in the mirror with satisfaction at the trapped police car they left behind. He pulls onto the main road and drives a little over the speed limit until they reach the parking garage. The song is winding down.

_I ain’t seen nothing yet_

_Ain’t seen nothing yet_

He parks the car and the four of them quickly transfer over to the blue Ford Fusion that is waiting.

“That was fucking awesome!” Hammer shouts and punches the air.

_Ain’t seen nothing yet_

_Wait wait_

 

 


	2. You Can't Hurry Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The job comes to an end but Baby is far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I finally have my computer again! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this second chapter while I figure out how college applications work.

_Hungry love, love_

_Oh, ease my mind_

_I need to find time_

_someone to call mine_

Baby walks down the street to the beat. He steps to the side as two roller skaters fly past him. One of his earbuds falls out but he quickly snatches it up and puts it back.

_My momma said_

_You can't hurry love_

He stares in the window of a clothes shop at a beautiful, fluffy, blue dress. The manikin is standing like a ballerina. Up on his tiptoes, Baby imitates the stance. 

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

The next manikin is wearing a nice suit and is leaning back in a lax stance, its plastic hands hovering over its hips. He imitates that one too. 

_It's a game of give and take_

_You can't hurry love_

_No, you'll just have to wait_

A street vender offers him a of couple fruits from their stand but he shakes his head and keeps walking. 

_Just trust in a good time_

_No matter how long it takes_

A food truck pulls up alongside him and several business men from the office building in front of it rush up. Baby narrowly dodges them. 

_How many heartaches must I stand_

_Before I find the love to let me live again_

A couple holding hands exits the coffee shop; Baby side-steps them and enters. 

_Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on_

_When I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone_

He gets in line behind a woman who is trying to hold her onto two young kids and order at the same time. 

_I remember mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

_No you'll just have to wait_

Baby turns his attention to the patrons of the shop as they sit and talk quietly. There is a younger man in a green beanie, two girls both in school uniform, and a man in a business suit with a pale orange tie. 

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game-_

The song is abruptly ended when his earbuds are yanked from his ears. The man behind him, an older man with a receding hair line snaps, "Order, idiot." 

Baby turns to see that the woman had finished ordering and it's his turn. He orders four coffees; carefully reciting the orders he had been given. 

"Name?"

"Baby."

The man behind him snorts. The girl at the counter squints a little but then shrugs and writes it down.

Baby pays and steps out of the way for the irritated man. The ringing in his ears begins to escalate, so he quickly puts the earbuds back in. 

The song had finished the chorus that had been interrupted, the next verse, and was most of the way through the next chorus. Baby resists the urge to restart the song. 

_-just have to wait_

_Just trust in a good time_

_No matter how long it takes, now break!_

He gazes out the window at passerbys as they rush this way and that. Off to their jobs or their families or their regular lives... Baby would give anything for a life that wasn't this one. How much he wishes he could just walk out and join the many people as they walked the streets. He wishes he could just forget about Doc and the others and go live his life without any consequences. He wishes he could be free. 

_I keep waiting_

_Ooh, till that day_

_But it ain't easy_

"Baby?"

He looks up to see a confused barista holding the drinks and looking around at the patrons of the coffee shop. He smiles and thanks them, taking the drinks and quickly leaving.

_My mama said_

_You can't hurry love_

He walks briskly, his mind elsewhere, imagining a world, a life, different from this one. He reaches the building as the song fades out. 

 

_No, you'll just have to wait_

_She said love don't come easy_

_It's a game of give and take..._

For just a second he considers just dropping the drinks and running. But the second passes and he walks inside. 

The room is mostly quiet when he enters. Doc is counting the money, Angel has her feet up on the table and a hat pulled over her eyes, Freckle is on her phone, and Hammer is staring blankly at the piles of money Doc was counting. 

Baby enters and begins to set the drinks down. 

"Fuck, yeah, coffee!" Hammer exclaims. 

"Shhh, Angel is sleeping," Freckle says. 

Baby delivers each drink and then moves to the chair at the end of the table. 

"You don't drink coffee, Baby?" Freckle asks. 

Baby shrugs. 

"He can chauffeur at high speed and do coffee runs. Anything this kid can't do?" Hammer jokes. 

Doc sighs, "Alright the money is divided, somebody wake Angel."

"I'm awake," Angel takes her feet off the table and takes off the hat. "Thank you, Baby." She picks up the coffee.

Baby clutches the recorder in his pocket; he's never gotten a 'thank you' before. 

Doc places each pile of money into its own bag.

"I'm gonna buy a damn Lamborghini," Hammer says excitably.

 "What color?" asks Angel, curiously. 

Hammer grins, "Red."

The five of them begin to move towards the elevator, each holding one of the bags. 

"Hmmm, I'm going to finally get that vacation home in the Caribbean," says Freckle. 

Doc presses each of the buttons and they wait as the elevator begins to move. 

"I've got you all beat," Angel says. 

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" 

She smiles as the elevator dings and the doors open. She steps towards the garage then looks back. "If I told you that I'd have to kill you." She walks out and the doors close behind her. 

"That girl is something," Hammer says. 

"Is she a secret spy, Doc? Be honest," Freckle asks. 

Doc shakes his head. 

"What about you, huh, Baby? What are you gonna do with the money?" Hammer nudges him.

Baby stares straight ahead. The elevator will reach Hammer's floor soon. 

"You'll probably blow it all at some party. Get a bunch of strippers, some drugs, some booze, are you old enough to drink?" Hammer laughs and nudges him again. 

The elevator door dings and Hammer cheerfully steps forward. "Catch ya'll later!"

The doors close behind him.

Freckle smiles at Doc. "You call me when you have another job, alright, Doc?"

"Won't you be vacationing?"

The elevator dings and the doors open. Freckle laughs, "Just call. See ya, Doc! See ya, Baby!" 

The doors close behind her. 

Baby stands motionless. He hates being in the elevator all alone after a job with Doc. It dings and they walk out to the cars. Doc places his bag in the trunk and Baby follows suit. 

Doc takes one of the stacks from one of the bags and holds it out to him. 

"Are you getting along with the other kids?" Doc asks. Doc used to brief Baby for the jobs separately, usually over the phone. However, Baby is now eighteen, and Doc finally decided that he didn't have to keep him isolated. Up until three jobs ago, Doc would simply tell everyone 'trust your driver, 'he's the best' and 'he's not what you expect'. He was too young to be involved with the other planning and Doc didn't need them discussing blatant murder in front of him. 

Doc says it was to protect his innocence from the other more hard core members of group but Baby figures it has more to do with the fact that Doc didn't want him getting spooked and bailing, or worse doing what scared kids often do, and go to the cops. 

Baby nods. 

"Good driving today." 

Baby nods again but doesn't really respond to the compliment. He takes the money. He hands in the burner cell and Doc hands him a new one. 

Doc closes the trunk and opens the door of the car, stopping for a second to say: "I'll call." 

Baby knows he will. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! I love to hear what you guys think especially because incorporating songs in writing is something new for me. I'd also love to hear feedback on the original characters; it's always fun incorporating them into an existing story line with existing characters. 
> 
> The song is You Can't Hurry Love by Phil Collins.


	3. It's My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc has another job for Baby. He becomes acquainted with some new people when they have to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new OCs! I'd love to hear what you think.

It's seven weeks later, and Baby is sitting alone at the diner. He gazes around the restaurant in a daydreaming state where everything is slightly blurry and unreal. He imagines his mother walking over and setting a plate of food in front of him. He sees her smile and laugh as he excitably digs in.

  
His daydream is interrupted by his server, Christina, placing the bill on the table. She's been working there for a little over a year and has served him many times. He smiles and says, "Thank you."

  
She smiles back at him. "Come again."She knows he will.

  
The phone vibrates. He looks down on it and his heart sinks. There is always the sliver of hope that the phone will never ring but instead it buzzes around on the table. He picks it up.

  
"Come on down. We've got another job. It's time sensitive."

  
"Okay." He flips the phone shut. He leaves a generous tip.

 

* * *

  
  
When he exits the elevator he immediately hears Doc's voice. "-is going home tonight. We've got the space here and I need everyone ready to go in the morning." Doc looks up at Baby when he enters. "Ok, good, we're all here."

  
Baby scans the room. At the table are three men. He recognizes Hammer. Next to Hammer is a lanky man with short, fuzzy black hair and a goatee. On the other side of the table is a man with a dismantled gun sitting in front of him and a large, ugly scar across the side of his face. It starts at his jaw, travels up, and cuts through his left eyebrow.

  
"Everyone, this is Baby." Doc motions to him.

  
"Baby, this is Peach," he motions to the man with the goatee, "You remember Hammer," Hammer waves at him, "And this is Friday," he points to the man with the scar.

  
"Hey, Friday, you know what your nickname should be?" Hammer says eyeing the scar.

  
Friday looks him dead in the eyes. "What." It's not a question. It's a dare. _Go on, say what I know you're going to say._

_  
_ Luckily, Hammer realizes that he's about to cross a line and instead turns to Peach. "You like peaches?"

  
Peach smiles revealing several missing teeth, "They're my favorite fruit."

  
"Hmmm, my favorite fruit is apples."

  
Peach frowns, "That's fucking stupid."

  
Hammer raises his hands in mock surrender. "Damn, man, it's only a fruit."

  
Peach turns to Baby. "What's your favorite fruit?"

  
Baby glances between them behind his sunglasses. "Watermelon."

  
Peach frowns at him and then turns to Friday.

  
"Bananas."

  
Doc sighs, "Let's focus, shall we?"

  
Instead, Peach stands up. "You already told us the plan; I'm not sitting through it again just because the kid was late." He walks away from the table. Hammer shrugs and follows him. Friday focuses his attention on cleaning the gun in front of him.

  
Doc pinches the bridge of his nose, "Ok, Baby, here's the plan."

  
The target is a single man. He knows the passcode to the vault of a private bank that is changed daily. Their job is to get the code and then another group will use it to go under cover and retrieve the money, making it in and out without detection.

  
The man is constantly with private security so they have a short window of time to get in, get the code, and get out. This all has to be down before his private security team arrives. He will, however, have two of the hotel security guards with him, both armed. It's all about timing and speed. Their window of opportunity is around four in the morning so Doc is having everyone stay the night so he won’t have to pick everybody up.

  
"Who wants pizza?" Hammer calls across the room. He doesn't really wait for a response, "I'll order four big ones!"

  
"If you're getting pizza you're going to have to go pick it up yourself. No delivery person is coming here," Doc says.

  
"Can you imagine having that job? Delivering pizzas? Probably sucks," Hammer says.

  
"I want pepperoni on mine," Peach says.

  
"Who else wants pepperoni?"

  
Baby sits quietly as they debate what types of pizza to get. He goes through three songs before they finally decide.

  
Hammer picks up the phone. "I'm ordering so someone else has to pick it up. Any volunteers? Baby?"

  
Baby shrugs.

  
"Someone should probably go to carry pizzas. They'd fly all over the car with his driving," Hammer laughs at his own joke.

  
"I'll go," Friday says.

 

* * *

  
It's dark outside so he takes off his sunglasses. It makes him feel exposed and he's doesn't like it. Baby stops the car as he waits to pull into the street from the parking garage. The road is mostly clear of cars but a single car is slowly making its way down the street past them. As he waits, he reaches down and starts a song. The music is loud and intense and he revs the engine. He feels himself beginning to sink into the music, as though it takes control of him from inside and lives through him. He ignores a look from Friday, instead staring at the road in front of him, which is only lit by the headlights of the car.  
  
This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
  
Bon Jovi's voice fills his ears. As the drums jump in he pulls the car onto the street.  
  
_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_  
  
He begins to speed up the car, ignoring the concerned look from Friday.  
  
_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_You're gonna hear my voice_  
 _When I shout it out loud_  
  
The light in front of them turns yellow so Baby guns it and the car shoots through the light just as it turns red.  
  
_It's my life_  
 _It's now or never_  
  
Baby clutches the wheel and watches as their speed slowly increases.  
  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
  
They drift around a corner and narrowly make it through another yellow light.  
  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
 _I did it my way_  
  
Baby turns two corners in quick succession, narrowly missing a car that was turning.  
"Fuck," he hears Friday say.  
  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life_  
  
He lets the car slow down as they near the main roads where more cars as passing through. He stops behind some cars waiting for the light to turn green. Anxiously, he watches the light, staring at the red as the song continues through the verse.  
  
_This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_  
 _Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_  
  
The light turns green but the cars in front of him are slow to start moving.  
  
_Luck ain't even lucky_  
_Got to make your own breaks_  
  
Baby moves to the left lane and looks ahead, silently planning how to get to the front.  As the second chorus begins Baby speeds up and begins weaving between the cars, steadily working upwards.  
  
_It's my life_  
 _And it's now or never_  
 _I ain't gonna live forever_  
 _I just want to live while I'm alive_  
  
He reaches the front and puts the pedal to the floor.  
  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
 _I did it my way_  
 _I just want to live while I'm alive_  
 _'Cause it's my life_  
  
They are drawing close to the pizza shop but in front of them an eighteen wheeler pulls across the road to turn left, as it waits for the other side of the road to clear it blocks all three lanes and it's too late to slow down.  
"Baby," Friday warns.  
  
_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_  
_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_  
  
The car isn't low enough to fit under the truck...unless. Baby sees the two wheels of the cab of the truck go over the curb of the medium, lifting the entire vehicle slightly off the ground.  
  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
  
As the wheels in the front of the trailer hit the curb and the entire trailer lifts up, Baby aims for the largest gap between the bottom of the trailer and the road and sends the car through.  
  
_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
  
The car makes it through without a scratch.  
  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
  
He pulls the car into the pizza place. There's just under a minute left in the song so Baby circles the restaurant once with the adrenaline still pumping in his veins. Finally he picks a parking spot as the final chorus runs through.

  
Friday reaches for the door handle.

  
"Wait," Baby holds up a finger and waits for the song to end.  
  
_It's._  
_My._  
_Life._  
  
"Ok."

  
Friday looks at him. "The hell kind of song were you listening to?"

  
"Bon Jovi."

  
Friday shakes his head. "You're crazy, Baby."

  
They get out of the car.

  
"This place is always hiring," Friday mumbles. Baby notices the sign in the window. As Friday walks around the car, Baby sees the gun tucked into his waistband.  
They enter the shop and, of the few people inside, several stare. Most are staring at the scar on Friday's face. They try to hide it by quickly looking back down at their food. A small child turns to her mother and is about to say something when her mother quickly shushes her, apparently expecting an impolite comment. No one notices the gun.

  
Friday walks to the front and tells the guy at the cashier they're there to pick up an order from “Sir Fredrick the Third.” Fucking Hammer thinks he's hilarious.  
The cashier actively tries to avoid looking at Friday as he pays. Once they have the pizzas they go back to the car.

  
"I'm driving this time. You carry the pizzas," Friday says.

  
Baby sighs and picks up the boxes. He shifts the boxes to one hand and begins searching for a song on his IPod with the other.

  
Friday notices and says, "Hey, no Bon Jovi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: It's My Life by Bon Jovi
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, it really means a lot! And extra thank you to everyone who has commented, it always makes my day :)


	4. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a pre-robbery party without pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Baby :(   
> Also Baby Driver comes out on DVD on October 10th. So, I know what I'm getting for my birthday.

Friday pulls the car onto the road as Baby sits in the passenger seat with the pizzas on his lap. He struggles to choose the next song.

  
"Why do you always have your earbuds in?"

  
Baby reaches up to mess with his sunglasses only to find them gone and remembers that he isn’t wearing them. Oh yeah, it was too dark.

  
"You don't have to answer," Friday says.

  
"Tentitis. I was in a car accident when I was a kid."

  
Friday nods, "Does the ringing ever go away?"

  
Baby shakes his head.

  
"But the music drowns it out?"

  
Baby nods.

  
They ride for a while longer and the song Baby is listening to ends.

  
"How'd you get the scar?" Baby asks. Baby wasn't one for asking questions. He'd learned early on from Doc that most questions don't get answers and it was dangerous to push, yet here he was asking a man who has a gun tucked into his waistband how he got a scar that he had already expressed great displeasure when referenced. It was one of those things that he thought he'd only said in his head but then the words came out of his mouth.

  
However, Friday doesn't look offended; in fact, he doesn't really react at all. He's very silent. Baby hopes that maybe he didn't hear.

  
"About seven years ago, I was doing a job in Singapore. It was kill or be killed kind of thing. I was at this old oil refinery, and the whole place was unstable, using guns was too dangerous. One bullet could light the whole place up. This," he motions to the scar, "was done by a steel pipe." He goes quiet again.

  
Baby listens to his music; it’s soft but slightly ominous. "Did you kill them?" Another question, Baby mentally scolds himself.

  
Friday laughs, "Fuck yeah, I did."

  
Baby feels shivers run down his spine. He grips the pizzas just a little tighter.

  
When they return, Hammer practically tackles him as he takes the pizzas. Doc is sitting alone at the table writing something in a small notebook. While the others dig into the pizza, Baby sits across from him.

  
"How many left?"

  
Doc looks up, "what?"

  
"Till I'm done."

  
Doc sighs, "Till we're straight. It's a ways to go, Baby."

  
Baby crosses his arms, "I want a number."

  
 "Eat some pizza, get some sleep."

  
"Doc..."

  
Doc turns the page in his notebook. "I can't give you a number, Baby. Be patient. Learn something."

  
Baby looks over at the three men. He frowns. He knows he doesn't belong here. However, Doc has refocused on his notebook, the conversation is over. Standing, Baby grabs a slice of pizza and disappears into one of the back rooms. He collapses on the rickety bed and as he stares at the ceiling, he begins to feel hopeless.  
He chooses a new song. Soft piano fills his ears; the music is the most sympathetic thing he has at the moment and Bill Withers voice hums through the earbuds.  
  
_Sometimes in my life  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrows_  
  
He wishes he were home with Joe. He could be making him sandwiches instead of eating pizza alone in some room. He imagines the song as though it was living and breathing and reaching out towards him. He imagines it's his mother.   
  
_But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_  
  
Baby wipes at his eyes. Come on, he thinks to himself, don't do this.  
  
_Lean on me  
When you're not strong_  
  
It's hard pretending to feel nothing all the time. I'm too young for this, is the only thing going through his head. The music comforts him the best it can.  
_  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on  
_  
He stares at the ceiling fan as it goes in circles above him and tries to calm himself. In a never-ending cycle the fan goes. Around and around. Without purpose. Without destination. He begins to feel sick, but it's not the pizza.   
_  
Please, swallow your pride  
If I have things  
You need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show_  
  
"Hey, Baby, if you want more pizza come and get it or I'm going to eat it all!" Hammer calls from outside the door.  
Baby swallows, "I'm good." He prays Hammer can't hear the waver in his voice.  
  
_You just call on me brother  
When you need a hand_  
  
Baby clutches the Ipod to his chest. He knows Joe is probably worried about him, and it breaks his heart thinking about him all alone in the apartment. Joe is always worried about him.  
  
_We all need somebody to lean on  
_  
The door opens and Doc pokes his head in.  
"Do you want to sleep in this room or the main one?"  
"This one," Baby mumbles. Doc leaves. He hears more laughter outside.  
  
_If there is a load  
You have to bear  
That you can't carry_  
  
Memories swirl around, of his mother, of his father, of the crash...  
_  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me._  
  
Music begins to play outside. It's loud and obnoxious. Baby rolls over on his side and turns up the volume of his iPod. Still, the room seems to vibrate from the beat playing outside. The music wraps around him like protective shell.   
__  
Call me, call me  
Call me, call me  
  
He falls sleeps, curled up and holding the IPod in his hands.

  
He’s awoken by ringing in his ears.

  
"Wake the fuck up, Baby!" Hammer grabs his shoulders and gives him a quick shake before leaving the room once Baby starts to push him away.

  
The IPod had run out of battery during the night. Scrambling, Baby pulls another one out of his jacket pocket and quickly plugs in the earbuds. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He doesn't remember his dream but his heart is still beating quickly.

  
He stands and leaves the room and is immediately offered a bag of some kind of fast food by Peach. "You gotta put some meat on your bones," he says.

  
"Why's that, Peach? You going to eat him?" Hammer is the only one who laughs at his own joke again.

  
Baby takes the bag and finds a small container with fries and a burger with pickles, mustard, tomatoes, and lettuce.

  
"I'm not hungry."

  
"Oh course you're not hungry, it's three in the morning. Eat it, or you'll be hungry later and no one is stopping at McDonald's during a high speed car chase," Friday says.  
Baby sighs and eats a fry. It's a bit too cold.

  
"Get moving!" Doc exclaims.

  
Baby sets the food on the table but then changes his mind and brings it with him as they walk out to the car.

  
He notices that Friday, Peach, and Hammer are all armed with handguns and Peach has a knife, not to mention the shotgun Friday is carrying casually.

  
Baby puts on his sunglasses. He looks back to see Doc standing in front of the elevator, his face is like stone and his arms are crossed.

  
"Good luck," he says.

  
"Don't need it!" Hammer calls back. He holds up his gun. "I've got my lucky charm right here!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action next chapter.  
> Kudos and Comment! Comments are my life blood. I love to hear from you! If you don't know what to comment, tell me your favorite OC from the story. I'd like to incorporate them in later chapters. 
> 
> Song: Lean on Me- Bill Withers


	5. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heist goes down and things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the great feedback!

Hammer whistles as he sits in the passenger seat. The whistling is not in tune with the music. Baby listens to Hammer and bites his lip to keep from saying anything.

  
They're heading towards the Ritz-Carlton, the hotel that their target is staying at and Baby’s driving a bullet proof sedan as they expect some crossfire could happen.

  
"If I die today..." Hammer pauses to be sure everyone is listening, "you guys make sure I'm not buried near my father."

  
The car is silent.

  
"He's not dead yet, but make sure when he dies he ain't getting the plot next to be. I'd prefer a hot model if you can manage it."

  
Peach rolls his eyes and Friday leans forward. "You'll be dead, what do you care who is dead next up you?"

  
"Hey man, I'll rest easy knowing I'm in good company."

  
"I'm sure I'll have more important things to do than find a dead model to bury next to you," Friday says, leaning back again.

  
Hammer turns in his seat and looks back at him. "I'll haunt you ass."

  
Friday raises his middle finger at him. Hammer gasps in mock offense and turns around again. He looks over at Baby.

  
"You'll make sure they do me right, won't ya? We're friends."

  
Baby glances over at him briefly. He catches Friday rolls his eyes in the review mirror. "Sure."

Hammer turns back to the others. "He's getting something in my will. Y'all ain't getting nothing!"

  
"Would you shut up, man? You talk too much," Peach says, clearly irritated.

  
Baby pulls up along the sidewalk a building down from the hotel. Up ahead is the private parking garage that is reserved for hotel clients.

  
Friday looks down at his watch.

  
They sit quietly as a limo pulls up in front of the garage and a woman wearing a uniform comes out to greet it. A man gets out. He is clean shaven and dressed in a nice suit. Two other people get out of the car, both of them are large men and both are openly carrying guns. The four people talk for about a minute then one of the armed men turns to the car and says something to the driver. The limo pulls away.

  
The four of them enter the garage and disappear from sight.

"Go time," Hammer whispers.

  
Baby pulls the car forward until they are parallel with the garage on the opposite side of the street. Hammer steps out of the car and Peach follows suit, pulling the knife from its sheath. Cautiously, Friday opens the door and cocks the shotgun as he steps out.

  
Baby turns his attention to his IPod. It's a light blue color. It doesn't fit the situation but the other one was dead. Fast paced music begins to play. He's sees light flash inside the garage as shots ring out. Baby stares, eyes wide, at the darkness. He couldn't see what was happening but his imagination ran wild of what horrible thing could be occurring. The crescendo of the music begins to rise.

  
There is a knock on the window. Baby turns to see a police officer standing outside the passenger side door. His heart beating a million miles a minute, Baby rolls down the window.

  
"What are you doing out here?" The officer asks.

  
Baby does his best to act calm. "Just waiting for some friends."

  
The officer frowns at him. He points at a no parking sign. "You can't park here."

  
Baby glances back at the garage and then at the clock on the car. "They'll be out soon."

  
The officer looks unconvinced and suspicious. "Can you step out of the car?"

Baby swallows nervously, "Why?"

  
The officer now looks irritated. He walks around to the other side of the car. "Get out."

  
Baby opens the car door and very slowly steps out. A black car approaches down the street heading towards the hotel. Baby knows that it's the next shift of their target's bodyguards.

  
They should be out by now. He glances again at the garage.

  
"You seem nervous." Baby looks back at the officer who is eyeing him questionably.

  
"Uh, yeah, I've never been questioned by a police officer before."

  
This does nothing to relax the officer. The car has almost reached the hotel. If the next shift gets there before they get out they're all dead.

  
"Hey," the officer snaps his fingers in front of Baby's face, drawing his attention back. "Can you take out the earbuds?"

  
Baby wants to say 'no' but instead he reluctantly takes them out and wraps them around the IPod and puts it in his jacket pocket. The ringing returns.

  
"Where are you friends? Are they-"

  
A gunshot rings out from inside the garage. It's the shotgun. The officer turns quickly, pulling his gun from his holster. Baby takes the distraction to open the car door again. The officer hears and turns, grabbing his jacket.

  
Behind him, Baby sees Peach emerge from the garage, gun up.

  
Baby sheds off his jacket and pushes the man away. He gets in the car and hears a gunshot nearby but ignores it as he starts the car and changes the gear. Peach gets in the back. "Let's go! Let's go!"

  
Baby looks up, "What about the others?"

  
The black car has stopped after all the shots and armed men are getting out.

  
"Just fucking drive!"

  
Baby quickly pulls the car away. The men begin to pile back into their car and it turns, following them.

  
"Lose them and loop back," Peach says.

  
"Why?"

  
"There was a complication. We gotta pick up the others."

  
Baby guns the car and makes several quick turns. It wasn't hard to lose the other car as they had a very large head start. He returns to the hotel and pulls directly into the garage. It's very dark, but Baby can see shapes on the ground. Bodies. He stares. The ringing in his ears is so loud he misses Peach saying something.

  
The doors opens and Hammer gets in the back and Friday gets in the passenger seat.

  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he hears Friday murmur under his breath. He turns his head and sees blood. The ringing gets louder.

  
"I said go!" Peach yells. Baby can only stare at the blood running down Friday's arm and soaking into the fabric on the seat. The ringing is so loud. He can't think. What did Peach say? He reaches for his iPod then comes to the horrifying realization that it was in his jacket pocket which he had taken off to escape the officer.

  
Friday sees the look on his face and turns on the radio. An announcer says “And here’s the Neon Trees on 105.7!”. The ringing fades out as an unfamiliar song begins to play and he reaches forward to change the station but Friday slaps his hand away.

  
"Drive," he says gruffly.

  
Baby hears police sirens coming in close. He puts the car in reverse as the song begins its first verse.

_Hey Baby, won’t you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

The energetic song dances cheerfully throughout the car which shoots out of the garage backwards. He makes a J-turns and guns it down the street.

_Hey, Baby, watcha gotta say?_

_All you’re givin’ me is fiction_

They drift around a corner, taking off the side mirror off of a police card headed their way. As the car stops and begins to make a U-turn to follow them, Baby puts the pedal to the floor and the car shoots forward with a roar.

_I’m a sorry sucker_

_And this happens all the time_

“Oh shit,” Hammer says at the same time Peach exclaims, “They’re following us!”

“Shut up!” Baby says and returns his focus to the song and cop car in the review mirror.

_I found out that everybody talks, everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

The engine guns as Baby turns another corner, heading for the ramp to merge onto the highway. Several cars honk at him as he cuts in front of them and onto the road. He watches the speed dial as it reaches 90. It’s early in the morning and the only cars on the highway are a couple of people trying to get somewhere early and two eighteen wheelers moving slowly side by side in the middle and right lanes. As he shoots past them in the left lane, Baby watches the police car in the review mirror finally merge onto the highway. It begins to speed towards them.

 

Baby looks ahead to see a RV moving pretty fast in the left lane ahead of them. The second verse starts, just as excited as the first, feeling bold, Baby pulls around and then cuts in front of the RV. It honks and slams on the brakes to avoid rear-ending them. The RV slows enough to line up with the eighteen wheelers and effectively block the only open lane for the police car to come through. Baby can hear it honking at the RV to get out of the way. Quickly, Baby cuts all the way to the right lane and exits the highway. He watches the police car speed past, too busy with trying to make it around the RV to notice. The chorus compliments his quick thinking.

 

 He pulls down a street feeling a little better but the feeling doesn’t last long as he turns a corner and comes face to face with a police blockade. The car sits idly. In the review mirror, Baby sees a police car approaching from behind. He puts the car in reverse.

_Never thought I’d live to see the day_

_When everybody’s words got in the way_

The car lurches back, slamming into the police car. The police car rolls back from the force of the hit and Baby uses the gap to return to the road. The sirens of following police cars are almost downing out the music. They approach a main intersection but there is a car in every lane waiting for the light to turn green. There is one slightly run down car waiting in the middle lane. Baby considers rear-ending it, sending it into the intersection and allowing them to pass through but there are cars whizzing across the intersection going about 50 mph. Someone could get killed.

_Hey. Sugar, show me all your love_

_All you’re giving me if fiction_

_Hey sugar watch gotta say_

As if answering his prayers, an ambulance with the siren blaring zooms through the intersection perpendicular to them. All the other cars stop or pull out of the way to allow it through. Baby gets to the intersection and rams into the single car in the middle lane.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

He pulls through and follows in the ambulance’s wake.

_I can hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mam’s always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

One of the police cars gets through the crash at the intersection and is following them. Baby pulls into a neighborhood and flies past a van that is backing out of a driveway. Cars parked on both sides of the street makes it impossible for the police car to get around until the van moves. _Everybody Talks, Everybody talks, Everybody talks back._

Baby returns to the road and follows the ambulances path until they’re past the blockade, then he pulls into the parking garage.

He parks the car. The song is over and the guys on the radio are talking about something.

They get out. Baby walks to the small white car that was waiting. Friday staggers a bit, clutching his arm but Hammer catches him. “Please tell me you’re not in the system.”

Friday mutters something that Baby couldn’t hear. “You fucker,” Hammer says in response.

 “How much time do you think we have till the cops trace us here?” Hammer asks. He takes the bag of fast food Baby had brought out of the car and takes out the small container of fries, holding it out to Baby. “Fries?” Baby takes the fries and holds the uncertainly.

“Not long,” Peaches says.

Baby watches them in confusion. Hammer takes out his gun and shoots the gas tank twice. Gas begins to spill out of the holes. They stand there for a bit watching gas surround the car in a large puddle.

Hammer takes out a light. He lights the bag then he casually tosses it into the puddle of gas. Bright flames ignite instantly engulfing the car. Baby can feel the heat from the fire.

“Doc’s not gonna be happy,” Peach says.

“I’m not happy,” Friday snaps, pushing Hammer away. They hear sirens in the distance. As the others get in the car, Baby continues to stare at the burning vehicle. The windows shatter and glass spills out over the flames. He can’t take is eyes off it. The fire is alive and it reaches towards him. The ringing in his ears grows with every second. Suddenly, he feels a hand grabbing his arm and he’s being dragged towards the second getaway car. Peach practically throws him into the passenger seat mumbling something that probably would have hurt his feelings had he heard him. Baby turns on the radio and sighs in relief when music begins to play.

“Let’s just get back to Doc, okay?” Hammer says to Friday who was trying to look under his blood-soaked shirt at the wound on his arm.

Friday raises his eyes, burning as bright as the fire, “I’m going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! If you don't know what to comment, tell me your favorite OC from the story. I'd like to incorporate them in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, it really means a lot! And extra thank you to everyone who has commented, it always makes my day :)
> 
> Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees


	6. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc calls a doctor.  
> (also)  
> Someone remind Hammer that you shouldn't play 52 card pickup with 20 dollar bills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a while since I updated? Yes  
> Have I been busy? Yes, I have just graduated High School :D  
> Have I learned how to use a comma? No  
> Did I google 'cool cars' and the put some names in to make it look like I know something about cars? Yes

His hand is shaking. There is a phone ringing. The radio is playing full volume.

The phone’s ringing stops and someone says, “Hello?”

A pause. “Yeah… We had a problem.”

Another pause. “Yeah, we got it.”

A short pause. “No.”

A long pause. “It’s been taken care of.”

Baby blinks. His head is hurting and he feels sick. He takes a single fry from the small bag in his hand. It’s cold.

The radio is turned down. “What did you say?” He isn’t sure who’s speaking but hears a voice.

Baby looks out the window at the passing cars. He recognizes the street and the buildings. They’re close to getting back. Peach is driving while also holding the phone to his ear.

“Friday knows the code,” he says into the phone.

Baby eats another fry. Just as disgusting as the first, but he’s hungry enough to eat them all.

“Not good.” Everyone is silent as Peach listens to the phone. The background music from the radio is the only sound. The car turns into the parking garage. “We’re here.” After a short pause, he hangs up the phone and hands it to Baby. Baby holds it in his hand, unsure of where to put it. The car turns off and the music stops.

Baby steps out of the car in a haze.

Friday’s anger at Doc seems to have faded as he struggles to walk. “Here, let me help,” Hammer grabs onto him. “I’m fine,” Baby hears Friday say even as he leans on Hammer.

They’re in the elevator and the music is playing. The memory of the car bursting into flames comes into this head. He can feel the heat as though it was right there in front of him, but instead he finds himself staring at the elevator buttons.

“Hey,” A hand lands on his shoulder and Baby turns his head to see Hammer looking at him in concern. “You okay? You don’t look too good.”

Baby swallows, “Yeah. I’m okay.” The police officer’s face flashes across his mind.

 The elevator dings and the doors glide open. Baby follows behind the others as they enter the room. Hammer helps Friday into a chair just as Doc enters from a side room.

“Do you have it?” He asks, hardly even giving them a second glance.

“You fucking asshole,” Friday spits the words out like poison. “You said he wasn’t armed.”

Doc sighs, “My guy said he didn’t have anything.”

“Well, he was wrong!”

Doc stands directly in front of Friday. In in his hand is a flip phone, his fingers are posed over the keyboard. “Look, I have people undercover waiting to get the money. If you don’t give me the combination then they won’t get anything and all of this will be for nothing. Now, I ask again: Do you have it?”

Friday sighs, “4…31…28…10.” Doc sends the messages and closes the phone, setting it on the table.

“Now,” He sits in a chair facing Friday, “I can call my doctor or, if you have someone you’d prefer, I can have you dropped off there.”

Friday leans forward with some difficulty. “I’m not going anywhere till I get my cut.”

Doc nods, “So my doctor it is.” He stands, picking up the phone, and disappearing into one of the back rooms.

The doctor arrives just under 10 minutes later. She is an older woman in her sixties with weathered and wrinkled skin. She is surprisingly tall, towering over everyone there. Stomping into the room, she places a large medical bag on the floor, crosses her arms, and glares at Doc. “I was having a nice dinner.” She begins to tie her white hair into a pony tail while her green eyes pierce into Doc’s soul.

“I’m sorr-“

“An ambrosial risotto.”

“I’ll buy you another one,” Doc says.

“Yes. Yes, you will.” She turns from him and towards Friday. She checks his pulse and briefly looks at the wound before turning to Peach and Hammer. “Would you two boys be a couple of darlings and help move him to a couch.”

“I can walk,” Friday says. She laughs. It’s a loud, jarring sound to Baby’s ears. Peach and Hammer move him despite Friday’s protests.

Doc’s phone rings once before he quickly answers it. After a few seconds he says, “Ok, good job,” and flips the phone shut. “Peach, Hammer, Money is here. Go to floor 5 and pick up our shares.” They nod and quickly leave with Doc following close behind.

“You,” the doctor points at Baby, “Come over here.” Baby quickly walks over. “I need you to hold some things for me, can you do that?” She asks as she begins placing things in his hands. He doesn’t recognize any of the instruments he’s been handed. She pulls on a pair of latex gloves then pauses “Are you allergic to latex?”  Friday shakes his head. “Good,” she picks up scissors to begin cutting his blood-stained shirt off. Baby isn’t surprised to discover a few old scars on his chest but he also notices a tattoo over his heart. In small, elegant script was the name: “Lido”.

He doesn’t watch as she begins to clean the wound. It wasn’t necessarily because he was uneasy around blood. It was human, he knew that. But Baby could only stomach so much.

“Fuck!” He hears Friday snap.

“Don’t move,” The doctor responds. She plucks a tool from his hands.  

Baby eyes the remaining tools. They are all silver and metal and most of them have the general shape of scissors. Some look like clamps, some look like blades. The ringing is so loud in his ears that he misses the doctor say something until she waves a hand in front of him. She says something and points at one of the instruments. He hands it to her.

The elevator doors ding. Doc, Peach, and Hammer enter carrying five duffel bags in total. They set the bags on the table without giving the doctor a second glance.  Hammer eagerly opens one bag and takes out a stack of money. He flips through the bills and takes a deep breath, but Doc snatches the stack from him and puts in back in the bag.

He begins counting the money the way he always does, by making individual stacks. Hammer wanders over and peers over the doctor’s shoulder. “So…you do this kind of thing a lot?”

Without looking up from her work, she replies, “It’s my job.”

“You must make good money.”

She stops and slowly turns to look at him. “As much as your dull and lackluster dialogue amuses me, I’m trying to work.”

Hammer raises his hands, “Okay, damn.” He backs away and lingers near Doc as he counts.

The doctor leans back and carefully slips one of her gloves off. She reaches into the pocket of her coat and pulls out a phone. She selects the music app and presses play.

_I remember when_

_I remember- I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place_

She sets the phone down and hums softly. The ringing in his ears begins to ease.

_Even your emotions had an echo and so much space_

_And when you’re out there without care,_

  _Yeah, I was out of touch_

Baby looks out the window. A plane flies overhead. The massive billboard down the street was no longer advertising an accident lawyer. The new ad is for the Maserati Gran Turismo. The image on the ad shows a beautiful, shiny, red car with a woman standing next to it wearing almost nothing. Baby doesn’t understand car ads.

_But it wasn’t because I didn’t know enough_

_I just knew too much_

Baby turns to see Doc placing the bills into their individual bags while Hammer looks on. Peach is sitting at the end of the table, with his feet up and the chair leaning on its back two legs, a cigarette between his lips.

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly_

Baby looks down at his hands as the doctor takes another tool.

“Smell that, Doc. Fresh,” Hammer waves some bills in Doc’s face.

_I hope that you are having the time of your life_

_But think twice, that’s my only advice_

Hammer unwraps the bills from the band holding them together. He sets the stack down and picks one up and holds it to the light. He whistles.

_Come on now, who do you_

_Who do you, who do you, who do you_

_Think you are?_

He picks up the stack and places the bill back on top.

_Ha, ha, ha – bless your soul!_

_You really think you’re in control?_

As he goes to set them down again, the bills slip from his hands and 100 twenty dollar bills fall to the ground. The money sweeps around him and Doc like falling leaves before settling, covering the floor in green.

_Well, I think you’re crazy_

_I think you’re crazy_

_I think you’re crazy_

_Just like me_

Doc goes still, hands frozen. Hammer follows suit and cracks a nervous smile, “oops”.

The doctor scoffs, “That one needs some patience.”

Baby looks at her as she shakes her head.

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on the limb_

_And all I remember is thinkin’ I wanna be like them_

“Don’t grow up like him, kid,” The doctor says.

_Ever since I was little,_

_Ever since I was little, it looked like fun_

Hammer gets to his knees and begins to pick up the bills. Doc remains still as he gathers the bills around his feet. Baby see’s Doc’s hand twitch and his eyes darken.

_And it’s no coincidence I’ve come_

_And I can die when I’m done_

Baby looks down at his feet and sees a single twenty dollar bill resting on the ground, partially tucked under his shoe.

_But maybe I’m crazy_

_Maybe you’re crazy_

_Maybe we’re crazy_

_Probably_

The soft humming of the singer eases the song to an end and the doctor sighs. “Almost done. You can go.”

Baby sets the remaining tools down and quickly walks away, but first picking up the twenty.

Hammer finishes picking up the bills and organizes them into a stack, counting softly under his breath. Baby approaches him and holds out the twenty. Hammer stares at it blankly for a second before raising an eyebrow and grinning in amusement. “Kid, word of advice, take what you can get.” He pushes Baby’s hand away. “And don’t be nice. You’re not gonna get anywhere at this rate.”

Baby turned away, still holding the bill. He folds it up and stuffs it in the pocket of his pants. He feels guilty about it even though Hammer had let him have it. Of course, it wasn’t Hammer’s to give.

Baby sits at the table as the doctor approaches Doc. She slips off her latex gloves and sighs heavily.

“How is he?”

“He’ll live.” They both turn to look at Friday, passed out on the couch.

“What I don’t understand is why you didn’t just let him die, more money for you not to mention the mess?” She drops the bloody gloves in the trash. Baby directs his attention to an old map on the table. There are some faded markings on it from a red marker. He traces them with his finger.

Doc sighs, “He’s got something I need.”

“Just take it.”

He shakes his head, “It’s not that easy.”

The doctor loses interest in asking questions and glances around, “My pay?”

He motions to one of the three remaining duffel bags. She counts off some bills and nods at Doc before stuffing her equipment into her bag and walking to the elevator.

After a short period of silence, Doc speaks to Baby, “Good job, today. Hammer was telling me about the chase. He used lots of…. Hand gestures.” Doc’s repulsion of Hammer was quite clear.

Baby nods and mutters a ‘thank you’.

Doc picks up some papers off the table and grabs his phone before heading towards one of the back rooms. “Tell me when he wakes up.” Baby nods as the door swings closed.

He looks around the room and after a short while with nothing but ringing in his ears, Baby approaches one of the windows and opens it. The sound of the cars passing by underneath fill his ears. On the street a couple of teenagers stand around, one of them has a pop song blaring from their phone. Baby looks down at them longingly. The group is chatting and laughing, carefree. They point and watch as a beautiful blue Lamborghini Gallardo glides down the road. Baby yearns to join them, to tell jokes and ogle fancy things.

His day dream is cut short by a string of cuss words from Friday as he awakes. Baby calls to Doc who quickly reenters the room and tells Baby to help Friday to his feet. Friday reluctantly accepts the help.

Doc seems very intent in getting Friday gone as soon as possible, so he hands him the duffel bag that the doctor had taken money from. Doc mentions that the doctor’s pay came from his cut and Friday eyes him but says nothing. He walks toward the elevator and Baby can see his tense movements and gritted teeth. “You shouldn’t drive.” Doc says.

“I’ll take the fucking bus.”

The two of them get in the elevator. “Come back when the bus leaves,” Doc tells Baby.

The ride in the elevator is dead silence except for the soft music and Friday’s slightly shaky breathing.

Sitting at the bus stop isn’t much different. Cars roar by and people walk pass them.

Baby can’t stop thinking about the police officer. He remembers Peach firing the gun and he remembers seeing the officer fall. Every time he replays the memory it seems less and less real. Like some kind of dream. No, nightmare. He tries not to think about it, but soon thoughts about the man are swarming his head. What if he had a family? What if his kids are being told right now that they’ll never see their father again? He was just doing his job.

Baby struggles to pull himself from that pit of thoughts. The ones that made the guilt in his stomach try to claw its way out through his throat. He tries to focus on anything, anyone to distract him.

Someone walking by is eating ice cream. It’s been so long since he had ice cream. Maybe he’ll buy some ice cream for himself and Joe tonight.

The bus pulls up, brakes squealing. He helps Friday stand.

“Good luck,” Baby says, mind elsewhere.

Friday puts a hand on his shoulder, pulling his attention.

“Get out, kid. As soon as you can, get as far away from Doc as possible.” With that warning, he gets on the bus, and Baby stands there as it pulls away, thinking about ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! If you don't know what to comment, tell me your favorite OC from the story. I'd like to incorporate them in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, it really means a lot! And extra thank you to everyone who has commented, it always makes my day :)
> 
> Song: Crazy by Gnarls Barkley


	7. Freeze Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel returns. Robberies and BBQ mix into something terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely suggest you listen to the song so you can get a feel for the scene especially if you've never heard of the song before. Of course, this goes for every chapter. 
> 
> This chapter's song is Freeze Frame by J Geils Band

The next time Doc calls Baby is sitting in the apartment asking Joe what he wants to eat for breakfast. Halfway through signing the words, the phone vibrates. Baby freezes, hands still in the air and he slowly turns to look at the phone on the counter. Joe taps his arm to get his attention then signs, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Baby signs back. He walks to the phone and picks it up, turning his back to Joe so he couldn’t read his lips. “What?”

“How good are you with driving off-road?”

Baby turns his head slightly to see Joe watching him with concern all over his face. He swallows, “I can do it.”

He closes the phone and stuffs it in his pocket.

“Who was it?” Joe is signing as Baby picks up his jacket.

“Just a friend… I’ll be back.” He quickly turns away and walks to the door to avoid seeing Joe’s worried face.

Baby is the first one to arrive, so he sits down at the table and scrolls through the iPod. It wasn’t one of his favorites so he hadn’t gone through the music very much. He settles for a Beethoven classic

Doc enters the room and sets a black box on the table. “I got something for you, Baby.”

Baby watches as he opens the box and takes out a small blue toy car. He sets it on the table and then slowly pulls it backwards. As soon as he releases it, the car shoots forward across the table and hits Baby’s hand. Doc takes out a few more and sets them on the table too. A smile creeps across Doc’s face as he picks up one of the cars, as though some childhood memory was resurfacing in the toy.

Baby picks up the blue car and eyes it closely. Setting it down, he pulls it back and then releases it and the car zooms across the table before running directly into the other cars. Doc picks it up and looks at Baby. “Fun, aren’t they?”

The elevator dings behind him and he hears heels clicking across the floor. “Good morning, Angel,” Doc says as he sets the car back down.

“Good morning, Doc. Good morning, Baby.” Angel’s hand briefly grazes across his shoulder as she walks to the table and sits down. She picks up one of the toy cars and Baby notices her black nails, a sharp contrast to the rest of her outfit. She’s wearing all white. White skirt, white tank-top, white earrings. “Oh, I used to have some of these.” She sets it down, and similar to Doc a few moments earlier, sends it across the table towards Baby. This time Baby picks it up before it hits him. Angel laughs, it’s carefree almost happy. “These are fun!”

“That’s what I was just telling Baby,” Doc says.

Angel twists around in her chair to face him. “Who else is joining us? Or is it just me and Baby?” She turns her head and winks at Baby, causing him to blush.

Doc shakes his head. “They’ll be here soon… I don’t think you’ve met them yet.”

Angel twists back around and picks up two of the cars. One was red and the other was blue. “I wish they made real cars this vibrant. The road’s so boring with all the grey and silver.”

Doc opens a very large map and spreads it across the table, pushing the cars out of the way. There are already several markings on the map in red sharpie. Doc takes out a blue sharpie and circles the town of Stockbridge.

“Where are-“

His question is answered by the elevator dinging and the doors sliding open.

“You’re late,” Doc says.

“I couldn’t find my contacts,” a woman’s voice responds. Two women walk into view and Baby is surprised to see that they look exactly alike. Twins, no doubt, but they were also wearing the same outfit, jeans with grey shirts, which only made it even more confusing. The only difference was that one had a blue headband while the other had an orange one.

“This is Blue. And this is Orange. Blue, Orange, this is Baby and Angel.”

Both of the girls look over at them. “Which is which?” Blue asks.

“That’s Baby and I’m Angel,” Angel clarifies.

The girls direct their attention back towards Doc. “Take a seat,” he says. They walk to the table and sit, their movements synchronized.

“Alright, this is Stockbridge,” Doc’s finger lands on the map. “An armored truck carrying money from the federal reserve is coming through there on its way to Citizen’s Trust Bank. One of the drivers is Anthony Jeowky.” He places a picture of 40-something year old man with a goatee on the table. “He has made this drive many times and every time, without fail, he stops to get gas and some food from Pit Boss Barbeque Express. That’s where we hit them. Now, Baby, there’s a side road that’ll allow you to get around the main roads and hopefully any roadblocks, but the road is choppy at best so you’re gonna need a Jeep Wrangler. I want everybody armed because these guards don’t mess around. There’s only two of them, but I want to be prepared. Everybody understand?”

There’s nods all around. “Questions?”

“When’s this happening?” Blue asks.

“Tomorrow morning,” Doc says, “Be here at 6, it’s a half-hour drive there.”

And with that everyone gets up and starts to disperse. Baby wastes no time leaving as he considers whether he should make pancakes or waffles for Joe. He chooses waffles.

The next morning, Baby gets the same concerned look from Joe as he finishes his breakfast and puts on his jacket. “I’ll be back for dinner,” he signs.

“Be careful,” Joe signs back.

When Baby enters the parking garage, Angel is getting out of her car. It’s a beautiful 2012 Ferrari 458 Spider in a deep purple color. Angel, herself, is dressed in all white again. “Good morning, Baby,” she calls to him.

“Good morning,” He repeats back to her.

“Did you have a nice afternoon yesterday?”

“Uh, I made dinner for my….” He trails off, unsure of how much of his private life he should share.

“Your girlfriend?” Angel asks, wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

Baby blushes, “No.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No. My foster father.”

“Well, aren’t you a little angel.”

Baby doesn’t say anything else as they walk into the elevator and go up. The song playing on the iPod is soft, fading into the background. The elevator dings and they enter to see the twins already there.

Now they’re wearing sweatpants with light pink shirts under grey jackets. They’re both wearing the same headbands from the day before.  “Good morning, Blue. Good morning, Orange. Good morning, Doc.” Angel greets each of them in turn.

Baby approaches the table to see three masks of the devil, complete with horns. Angel picks one up and pulls it over her face, her brown eyes shining as she looks at them. “What do ya think?”

“Beautifully ironic,” Orange says.

Angel pushes the mask up and smiles.

“Here,” Doc sets a shotgun in front of her. It thumps loudly on the table, causing Baby to jump.

“Alright, everybody have everything? Then, get moving.”

Driving down the highway is peaceful. Baby watches the city fade away to suburbs and then to farmland. Blue and Orange are arguing about whose turn it is to do the laundry which leads to an argument about doing the dishes and so on.

Baby pulls into the gas station and parks outside of the BBQ place.

“Anybody hungry?” Angel asks. No one responds. She gets out and walks inside. Baby begins shuffling through the music on his iPod. She returns a few minutes later with a soda and tosses the devil mask onto the seat that Baby hadn’t even noticed she’d taken. “There was one guy at the counter and a couple in the candy isle making out.”

She tosses a Skittles to Orange. “I took care of them.”

Baby’s head jerks up and he feels a chill run down his spine. He notices spots of red standing out on her white clothes.

“You took these?” Orange asks, opening the Skittles. Her and Blue begin eating them.

“Uh huh. I also got this lipstick.” She takes out a red lipstick and puts down the sun visor to apply it while looking in the mirror.

The armored car pulls into the gas station and stops by one of the pumps. Angel flips the visor back up and turns towards the twins. “How do I look?”

“Stunning,” Orange says.

“Better with the mask on,” Blue says.

Angel laughs and pulls her devil mask over her face. “Let’s do this.” The three of them get out of the car.

Baby presses play on his iPod.

_Freeze frame!_

Both of the guards had gotten out of the vehicle. One is at the pump while the other one, who Baby recognizes as Anthony, is approaching the building. Angel pauses for a second, in time with the music, her hair blowing back as wind picks it up. As the music begins the three of them approach the guards.

Baby backs the car out of the parking space and positions it, facing the direction he know he wants to exit the gas station.

 He sees in his peripheral guns being drawn. He inches the car forward until he can no longer see them.

_I can see it was rough-cut Tuesday_

_Slow-motion weekdays stare me down_

_Her lipstick reflex got me wound_

_There were no defects to be found_

_Snapshot image froze without a sound_

He hears gunshots over the music.

The doors to the car open, bags of money are thrown in, the girls get in, and the car doors close all in time with the music.

Baby hits the gas and the pulls onto the road.

_Thursday morning was a hot flash-factor_

_Her face still focused in my mind_

There’s a small section he has to drive on the road before they make it to the back road. As they drive a police motorcycle passes them going in the opposite direction. Their sirens are off so Baby figures them have some time.

_Test-strip, proof-sheet love is hard to find_

_Friday night we’lll dance the spotlight grind_

_Stop- time heart for me if she’s not mine_

Right as the car reaches the back road, he sees lights start flashing in his review mirror. Hitting the gas, the jeep jumps onto the side road and bounces over the uneven surface. The bouncing of the car over the potholes syncs with the music.

_Freeze-frame (freeze-frame)_

_Freeze-frame (freeze-frame)_

_Freeze-frame (freeze-frame)_

With every line of the chorus, the car lurches into the air over the path, in which Baby could swear time actually slows.

_Freeze-frame, now freeze_

A sharp turn approaches, and Baby slams on the brakes while turning the wheel. The car screeches to a stop before lurching forwards around the corner.

_Now I’m lookin’ at a flashback Sunday_

_Zooms lens feelings just won’t disappear_

_Close-up darkroom sweet-talk in my ear_

He drives a bit slower as they go over more uneven patches until flashing lights appear in his review mirror and he hears the motorcycle’s engine just barely over the song. He hits the gas again.

_Her hot-spot love for me is strong_

_This freeze-frame moment can’t be wrong_

The motorcycle approaches from the left. It catches air on the uneven path, so Baby reflexively swerves the car away, sending it crashing through a fence and narrowing missing a cow. All of this occurs as the chorus once again rings repeatedly in his ears. They go through another fence and Baby finds himself driving blind through a field of corn. He turns on the windshield wipers to wipe away the corn husks that appeared to be everywhere.

The instrumental break accompanies his growing panic at having no idea where the actual road was.

Eventually they’re going through another fence, passing a few horses grazing lazily. He sees the road in his peripheral and turns the wheel sharply. As the last chorus plays, Baby settles the car back upon the back road. Having lost the motorcycle, Baby heads back towards downtown Atlanta.

_Freeze Frame!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! If you don't know what to comment, tell me your favorite OC from the story. I'd like to incorporate them in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left a kudos, it really means a lot! And extra thank you to everyone who has commented, it always makes my day :)


	8. How Will I Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man gives Baby some wise words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm not dead! Enjoy the update.
> 
> This chapter's song is How Will I Know by Whitney Houston

There is a smile of Doc’s face when they returned. The girls sit the bags on the table with a thud, and Baby sees Doc’s eyes light up. The twins sit down on one side of the table, Angel on the other. Doc claps his hands together, “Let’s talk numbers. Baby…” He looks at Baby. Baby understands that as his go-get-coffee cue. He grabs his iPod and begins to walk towards the elevator.

“Oh, Baby,” Angel says causing Baby to stop, “can you get me one of those chocolate eclairs?”

Baby nods before entering the elevator and pressing play on his iPod. He rocks on his heels to the beat of the music. The elevator opens and Baby wastes no time walking to the street. He passes a couple making out against the building.

_There’s a boy I know, he’s the one I dream of_

_Look in my eyes, takes me to the clouds above_

As he continues walking he passes someone wearing a gas mask and spray painting a heart onto a wall of rundown building.

_Oh, I lose control, can’t seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love_

Baby pauses in front of the window of a jewelry store that was advertising engagement rings. There was a large poster with two people kissing, angled so a hand with the store’s ring on it could be clearly seen.

_Oh, how will I know (don’t trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

As Baby keeps walking, an old man in front of him stumbles and drops a bunch of papers in his hands. Baby crouches down and picks them up before handing them back. The old man smiles and thanks him. Baby nods and keeps walking.

_How will I know (love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

Baby decides to take the long way to the coffee shop and walks through a basketball court where’d he seen kids play often.

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

Currently a few young girls were kicking a soccer ball around. As he passes through, the soccer ball rolls up to his feet.

“Hey, kick it over here!” One of the girls waves her hands in the air.

Baby kicks it and the ball rolls gently across the concrete until it’s stopped by her foot. “Thank you, mister!” She says, cheerfully. Baby smiles. He walks out of the court.

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I’m asking you what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he’s thinking of me_

He begins to cross the street but a car honks and he steps back on the sidewalk. The car passes, and Baby sees ‘Just Married’ written on the back.

_I try to phone but I’m too shy(can’t speak)_

_Falling in love is so bittersweet_

_This love is strong, why do I feel weak?_

Baby crosses the street and passes a technology store with a whole wall of TVs which are advertising the season finale of the Bachelorette. Baby stops and turns down his music to listen to the ad. He watches with amusement for a little bit before remembering his task.

He turns the music back up.

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

The chorus once again fills his ears. He walks past a roadside vender selling flowers. Bouquets or roses, daises, tulips, and lots of other beautiful flowers surround him as he walks through.

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I’m asking you what you know about these things_

He enters the coffeeshop and is pleased to see no line. He walks up to the cashier, a young woman with bright pink hair. She smiles brightly.

“Welcome to Revelator Coffee! How can I help you today?” She asks in a polite retail voice.

“Four black coffees.”

She smiles and pressed some buttons on the computer. “Anything else?”

“No. Wait-“ He moves to the display cases to look at a variety of pastries. “And a chocolate éclair.”

“Alrighty! And what’s your name?”

“Baby.” Baby becomes distracted as he sees a young man with a guitar on the street. _If he loves me._ He can hear the chords even from inside and they sound amazing. _If he loves me not._ The man walks past singing in a smooth voice _. If he loves me_. As soon as the man is gone, Baby turns back to the cashier. _Oh, if he loves me not_.

“How much?”

She smiles, “It’s been taken care of.” She gestures to the man standing behind him. It takes a moment for Baby to recognize him as the old man he’d helped on his way over.

The man smiles, “You’re a good kid. I can tell.”

Baby looks down, pushing away the guilt. “Thanks,” He mumbles softly.  

“You don’t look like you believe it,” The man prompts.

Baby nervously fiddles with his iPod.

The man put a hand on his shoulder. “I have known bad men, yeah. They will do nice things because they want to look like nice people, but inside, they would do anything to preserve themselves. A real good man? He does good things simply because they are good.” The man nods sternly and then steps up to the cashier to order.

_How will I know if he really loves me?_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

“Baby.” The cashier holds out his coffees and a paper bag with the eclair inside. “Have a nice day.”

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I’m asking you what you know about these things_

Baby smiles again at the old man who had gotten a coffee and was sitting by the window. The man nods his head and smiles back.

_How will I know if he’s thinking of me?_

_I try to phone but I’m too shy(can’t speak)_

Leaving the shop, Baby smells flowers and can distinctly hear the young man’s guitar from up the street.

_Falling in love is so bittersweet_

_This love is strong, why do I feel weak?_

The song comes to an end and the next one gets halfway through before Baby reaches the building. He rides the elevator up. Entering the room, Baby shifts his care-free step to a controlled one and makes his face go stoic. He drops off the four coffees and hands Angel her eclair.

Blue doesn’t touch her coffee, but Orange happily begins to drink. Doc begins to divide up the stacks into individual bags.

“Doc, I have a question,” Blue stands up and walks over to him.

“What?”

She glances back at Angel and Baby. “Can we talk in private?”

Doc glances up at them too before sighing, “Fine.” He leads her into a back room and closes the door.

Baby watches the door intently while he toys with the wire of his earbuds.

“Ignore them, Baby,” Angel says as she sits next to him. “You’re so tense. When was the last time you went out?”

Baby looks at her, “Uh, what?”

Angel laughs, “You know, like when was the last time you went to club and danced until you couldn’t stand?”

“Oh, I… I, uh, I don’t really do that…”

“Here.” She holds out a small business card to him. “You should stop by sometime.”

As she gets up and walks away, Baby examines the card. The card’s white and in calligraphy font are the words ‘Astrum Nightclub’. Below the name is the location. Baby slips the card in his pocket when Doc and Blue reemerge.

“Everybody ready?” Doc asks as he picks up his bag and hands Blue hers. Angel and Orange pick up their bags next and last is Baby.

Standing in the elevator, there is silence. Blue and Orange get off first. When Angel gets off, she winks at Baby and whispers, “See you soon.”

Finally, Doc and Baby reach their level. Like clockwork, Baby puts the bag in Doc’s trunk and is handed a single stack. “Blue had some concerns about you today,” Doc says as he closes the trunk. “She thinks you’re too soft. What do you think?” He looks rather coldly at Baby.

Baby is thankful he’s wearing his sunglasses, because he doesn’t want Doc to see the genuine fear in his eyes. “I get the job done, how is anything else relevant?”

Doc doesn’t quite look convinced, “She’s concerned you’re too… sympathetic towards others.”

Baby swallows as he gets into character, “I’d do whatever it takes to preserve myself... and the team.”

Doc nods, “Very well.” He holds out the new burner cell and Baby hands in the old one. As Doc gets in his car and drives away, Baby wonders if the old man was wrong about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment! If you don't know what to comment, tell me your favorite OC from the story. I'd like to incorporate them in later chapters.
> 
> If you have any requests or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment! I love hearing from you guys!!
> 
> I'd really love to hear feedback on the car chase scene. It's something I've never written before, especially with adding in a song, so I'd love to hear what was done well and what I need to work on.


End file.
